Ya era hora
by Luna Anders
Summary: One-Shot. Pensamientos de Robin durante el beso en Tokio con Starfire.


**Disclaimer: Los Jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC COMICS y de Glen Murakami.**

* * *

**Ya era hora**

Contemplo el rostro de mi mejor amiga, embarrado por la tinta que Brushogun había dejado, estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-Starfire...-susurro con temor, mucho temor con que tal vez no vuelva a abrir sus ojos nunca más. Noto como de a poco recupera la conciencia y abre sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, algo perdida aún pero eso hace que me tranquilice. Al verme no pudo evitar sonreír-¿Estás bien?-pregunto corriendo la tinta de la mejilla.

-Ahora lo estoy-dice muy segura de lo que dice. No pude evitar sentirme feliz al escucharlo.

He tomado mi decisión, tardé demasiado pero he decidido que hacer. No quiero seguir ocultando mis sentimientos ni quiero seguir hiriéndola por fingir que no me sucede lo mismo que a Starfire. No quiero seguir equivocándome respecto a estas cosas.

Starfire se repone intentándo ponerse de pie, pero aún esta herida.

-Creo que el impacto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio-admite mientras la ayudaba.

-Solo siéntate hasta que los policías vengan-le aconsejo. Escucho un gran estruendo en el cielo: al parecer se venía una gran lluvia.

-¡Oh no!-grita Chico bestia al ver que unas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, haciendo que Starfire y yo lo miremos con preocupación-¡Comenzará a llover!

-Es lluvia, no sangre humana-dice Raven con voz monótona. Starfire y yo nos reímos ante su comentario.

-Cálmate, por lo menos la lluvia nos quitará la tinta del cuerpo-dice Cyborg mientras se limpiaba el brazo.

Vi que la lluvia de a poco nos iba limpiando y mojando, seguramente Daizo estará inconsciente en alguna parte debajo de mucha tinta y la lluvia lo limpiará por nosotros, genial.

-Robin...

Volteo hacia Starfire, con la mirada baja.

-Yo...-no pudo decir nada, otro estruendo de un trueno la interrumpió. Ambos miramos hacia el cielo para ver unas cuantas luces por los rayos que habían.

Sé que quiere decirme Starfire y ya lo hizo anteriormente cuando estábamos en la Torre Tokio. Ella ya comenzó una vez pero esta vez es mi turno de expresarme, si es que logro coordinar las palabras adecuadas.

_Tú me gustas Starfire._

Quito mi vista del cielo para ver el rostro de Starfire. Su cabello mojado la hace ver más linda de lo que es.

-Creo que estaba equivocado-admito con sinceridad.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunta colocándose un mechón detrás de su oreja.

He tardado demasiado, lo admito, pero siempre supe lo que siento por Starfire y solo omitía esos sentimientos para estar concentrado en los villanos. Ya no más. Vacilo un poco para coordinar las palabras exactas. No se como decírselo. ¡Era tan difícil!

_Bruce, de todas las cosas que me enseñaste ¡¿No podrías haberme enseñado como expresar mis sentimientos a una chica?!_

-Tal vez, un héroe no es lo único que soy-volteo hacia un lado, avergonzado por mis acciones anteriores-Quizás podría ser-maldita timidez mía-... Quizás podríamos ser...

¡Argh! No se cómo decirle mis sentimientos. Seguro estoy haciendo el ridículo delánte de ella... Y de los demás titanes...

_Olvidé su presencia. Lo que me espera de las burlas del Chico Bestia._

-Robin...-nombra mi nombre para que voltee hacia ella, quitándome de mis pensamientos insultantes hacia mí. Estaba tan sorprendida que parecía que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-¿Starfire?-pregunto con miedo al rechazo al ver su expresión seria. Esboza una sonrisa llena de felicidad-Deja de hablar.

_¿Aquí viene el beso cierto?_

De a poco acercamos nuestros labios al del otro. Veo que el ambiente se hace perfecto y cierro mis ojos y ella también lo hace. Starfire dijo "_No hay nada que temer_" en la torre Tokio, es cierto, no voy a temerle a nada.

Finalmente nos besamos sin importar que los demás titanes nos vieran. Me siento como si hubiera un niño feliz dentro de mí saltando de felicidad en mi estómago. Muchas emociones felices me invaden y en mucho tiempo no me he sentido así. Es una sensación muy agradable, y me alegra que sea con Starfire un momento así. Al separarnos colocamos nuestra frente una con la otra, mirándonos con ternura, Star se ve muy feliz.

_Yo también lo estoy._

Escucho un comentario de Cyborg diciendo "Ya era hora", muy satisfecho.

Y es cierto: **_Ya era hora._**

* * *

**Notas de Autora: ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot c: Si les gustó por favor dejen rewiews y si no les gustó... ¡También (:! **

**De paso quiero avisar para los que leyeron "Robin y Starfire en Tokio": Tal vez lo finalice por donde lo dejé, la inspiración se me fue :C estoy con otro fic basado en Terra y me emocione con el "World of Warcraft" y "Minecraf" XD espero armar una torre T ahí (si es que me sale ).**

**En fin, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!**


End file.
